


What is Love?

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Love, Fried potatos as love confession, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Matt is a cool nerdy boy, Matt is so cool, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos era, Shiro is a ray of sunshine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Keith no sabía por qué Shiro le produce tantas cosas bonitas, tampoco sabe del amor y mucho menos sabe qué es un beso.Pero, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.





	What is Love?

Palabra #29: Beso.

Detalles: pre-kerberos era.

Extensión: 3369 palabras.

 

**_What is love?_ **

 

Quizás por ser hijo del desierto o por su usual temperamento taciturno, Keith era muy observador. Percibía tanto las malas y buenas intenciones de las personas con una mirada, y sus manías y defectos con otras cuantas más. Sus ojos huidizos también eran escudriñadores y desconfiados. Así había sobrevivido durante sus idas y venidas de las casas de acogidas y a los niños que intimidaba con su personalidad huraña.

En el Garrison no había dejado atrás esos hábitos, aunque ese halo esquivo no estaba presente todos los días.

Con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, comenzaba a abrirse a los demás, mientras no le sacaran de quicio, por supuesto.

Como James.

Realmente él siempre fue un chico muy en su bola, muy soñador en secreto, y risueño cuando estaba con las personas adecuadas.

Shiro era una de ellas.

Él insistía que podía hacer muchos más amigos porque tenía hermosos sentimientos y esas tonterías que dicen las personas como Shiro, pero era inevitable tirar todo y seguirlo adónde fuera sólo a él.

Le encantaba tanto estar con él, con los mayores en general se sentía cómodo, siempre y cuando no le sacaran de quicio, por supuesto.

Como Adam.

Sólo con existir le ponía de mala leche todo el día. Y como se esforzaba por ser más abierto a las personas, se esforzó en tolerarlo, pero falló.

Cuando almorzaban juntos y sus miradas se cruzaban, Shiro con una sonrisita incómoda pedía que la Tierra se lo tragara.

Gracias a los Dioses que terminaron hace unas semanas, sino lo habría matado a parpadeos.

Aún no entendía por qué Adam le caía tan mal, compitiendo reñidamente con el estirado de James.

Lo odiaba, se sentía un niño malcriado, pero, ¿cómo podía hacer?

Bueno, no comprender los sueños de Shiro y dejarlo a su suerte le parecía una pena capital. En fin, Adam es un idiota y sus lentes son feos, eso.

Sí aún no entendía por qué le gustaba estar con Shiro y salir con él a todas partes. ¡Menos por qué Adam le caía tan pesado sin haberle hecho nada!

¡Hasta estudiar con Shiro era divertido!

¡Escapar a pasear en moto y ver las estrellas!

¡Almorzar en el comedor!

¡Escucharle hablar emocionado de su día!

¿Por qué era así?

Como fuera, Keith era un chico observador. Y de tanto mirarlo reconocía cuando estaba triste, feliz, hambriento, con sueño o aburrido a morir. Sus lunares los podría adivinar a ciegas, si se había lavado el pelo o no, cual ojito era más rasgado que el otro.

Lo bonito e hipnótico de sus labios. Como se curvaban y exhibían esos dientes en una amplia sonrisa era lo mejor. También cuando en sus arrebatos de niño grande los abultaba, cuando sacaba la lengua en sus riñas a juego con él, cuando se los relamía antes de hablar.

Observador, muy observ-

—¿Keith? —esa voz suave le sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó y al enfocar la vista, ruborizó.

Movió la cabeza y clavó los ojos a otra parte.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirándole la boca?

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar Shiro, con una sonrisita dudosa.

—Te quedaste perdido en no sé cuál parte de tu cabeza, niño —intervino Matt más atento al pollo frito que comía.

—O-Oh, lo siento.

Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño se percató de golpe sobre el lugar, el bullicio alrededor y su almuerzo a medias y frío por haberse quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

En Shiro.

—¿Qué tanto pensabas? —enarcó la ceja Shiro, acercándole de sus papas para animarlo.

Siempre le compartía de sus papas fritas cuando le veía raro.

¿Había mayor demostración de amor qué eso?

¿Qué es amor?

Keith no lo sabía, pero que alguien te compartiera sus papas era lo más cercano a eso que conocía, de seguro.

—Nada, nada, pensaba en el examen de mañana —tomó un poco y se las metió en la boca, masticando con fuerza como si eso disipase el calorcito a las mejillas.

—¿Es mañana? —ladeó la cabeza con ese entrañable gesto perruno— ¿No que el jueves?

—Adelantaron la fecha y ahora choca con las prácticas de pilotaje de Iverson —bufó y encogió de hombros— Estoy frito —pegó la frente a la mesa, sintiéndose un idiota.

El problema no era tanto que se hubiera adelantado la fecha, sino que no hubiera aprovechado en estudiar con tiempo. Claro, por estar pensando en Shiro y sus papas, Shiro y su sonrisa, Shiro y lo genial que es verlo sonreír y comer papas fritas, ¡al mismo tiempo!

La bolsita de papas picó su mejilla.

—La teoría es una tortura —resopló, abriendo la boca y dejando que Shiro le metiera más papas como medida de contingencia a su estrés escolar— ¿Cómo pueffdes digegif tantoff númeeroff como fi fafa, Maff?

—Son fascinantes —jactó, chupándose los dedos— Sólo que no los has visto de otra manera.

Keith tragó y miró de reojo a Shiro, que con esa sonrisita mansa miraba su popote antes de volver a sorber.

—Ya fo freow… —suspiró, pegando la mejilla gordita de comida a la mesa.

¿Qué es amor?

—No te frustres —animó Shiro— Esta noche no tengo nada que hacer, así que, ¿necesitas ayuda para estudiar? Conservo algunos exámenes viejos para practicar.

—Practicar, claro… —enarcó la ceja Matt.

—Matthew —reprendió— Nada de copiarse.

Y Matt y Keith rezongaron agotados.

Matt también era una persona agradable con la cual estar.

—¿Qué dices? —insistió Shiro, tomando un par de papitas antes de entregarle la bolsa toda para él.

—¿Seguro? —vaciló, apretando sin querer la bolsita sudada de aceite en su manita trémula.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió.

Las mejillas le ardieron.

  * •••••



Tras acabar las clases y regresar a las habitaciones se duchó y cambió por un uniforme de deporte que estuviera limpio. Ya tendría que haber salido hacía diez minutos, pero seguía mirándose al espejo del pequeño baño, moviendo su cabello húmedo para allá y para acá.

Resopló y pegó los puños al espejo.

—R-Relájate —exhaló pesadamente, queriendo relajarse— No es la primera vez que vas a la habitación de Shiro… —sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y golpeó más fuerte el espejo— ¡Bien, eso sonó terrible! —se cubrió el rostro caliente y rojo con las manos y se frotó con fuerza. Suspiró y volvió a mirarse en el espejito empañado— Mi pelo… ¿debería cortarlo? —chasqueó la lengua, jugando con su flequillo— No, a él le gusta así, ¿cierto? —se miró y sacó la lengua, ya molesto consigo mismo y sus arranques de quinceañera. ¡No tenía quince años, mierda! Bueno, ya no— ¡Como sea! Lo que importa es que me gusta a mí, sino que se jodan todos —encogió de hombros, ya obligándose a salir afuera, pero sus pies retorcieron otra vez— Espera, me gusta mi pelo, ¿verdad? —se examinó otra vez inseguro, y al darse cuenta gritó y sacudió la cabeza— ¡Ah, basta! —se miró, pasando las manos por sus mejillas del rojo de la chaqueta colgada a sus espaldas— No me entiendo… —apretó con los dedos y chasqueó la lengua otra vez— Es el estrés, seguro —razonó pensativo— Mucho he sobrevivido estando este trimestre entero encerrado aquí… Ya muero por un permiso así sea a la tienda del pueblo con Shir- ¡Ya cállate, Keith! —salió y cerró de un portazo— Paciencia da concentración —rezó y tomando sus cuadernos, se encaminó al ala opuesta.

Los cuadernos se mantenían apretujados a su pecho y sus dedos se movían inquietos. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que juraba podría despertar a cualquiera que ya estuviera durmiendo en las habitaciones de los pasillos.

Sus pies se plantaron frente a esa puerta. Tocó suavemente con los nudillos tras un último exhalo.

No entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso.

Ni porque le cae mal Adam, ni porque quiere estar con Shiro a cada rato.

Tampoco esas fórmulas para el examen de mañana.

Nada, no entendía nada.

—¡K-Keith! —saludó al asomar— ¡Pasa! —tomó de su muñeca y como si de una travesura se tratara, lo metió de un tirón a su habitación.

—¿H-Hacías algo? —tragó saliva, crispando por el tacto cálido a su piel.

Shiro le soltó y encogiendo de hombros se dejó caer sentado en su cama.

—Desde que Adam y yo… bueno, terminamos, no tengo mucho que hacer en mi tiempo libre —encogió de hombros no muy animado— Ejercicio, estudiar, escaparme por ahí contigo o Matt —sonrió de repente, calentándole el corazón con apenas ese gesto—¿Quién diría que nos haríamos tan cercanos antes de la misión? Es un chico genial —soltó una risita, agradeciendo en ese silencio después a aquel castaño parlanchín, que apenas supo de su ruptura con Adam por rumores de pasillo se había hecho su mejor amigo de inmediato.

—N-No te vayas a enamorar de él —intentó bromear, aunque de sólo imaginarlo en serio unos instantes, los cuadernos casi se le resbalan de las manos.

¿Qué es esto?

—¿Quieres que Samuel Holt me mate? —carcajeó y negó una y otra vez— Ten por seguro que no lo haré —prometió, mirándole con una suavidad que sí, hizo que se le cayeran los cuadernos de una vez por todas. Shiro los miró en el suelo y contuvo una risita— Y bien, ¿de qué le puedo ser útil, cadete manos de mantequilla?

Keith se agachó rápidamente y los recogió. Agradeció que no lo hubiera ayudado, al menos tendría dignidad.

No ahora mismo consigo, pero en alguna parte debía tenerla.

Se sentó en la silla frente al pequeño escritorio y extendió los cuadernos.

—Con esto… —musitó, señalando esos planos y formulas, que para su mente revuelta estaban en algún idioma alienígena.

Shiro de pie y reclinado del escritorio leía y rebuscaba con sus propios apuntes, ya amarillentos por el paso del tiempo.

Recargado del escritorio a un lado le explicaba las fórmulas, cuándo tenía que usar cada una y para qué, trucos y demás. Realmente era un estudiante ejemplar y esos apuntes pulidos eran dignos de una exhibición de arte sobre nerds majestuosos, de seguro. Poco a poco, y al compás de su suave voz, se tranquilizó. No podía estar nervioso por mucho tiempo si estaba con él. Hasta la risa comenzó a florecer entre ambos, intercalando el hablar sobre todo y nada entre esa explicación tan minuciosa.

Con Shiro siempre bajaba la guardia.

¿Cómo alguien puede ponerte tan nervioso y a la vez hacerte sentir tan a salvo?

Sin embargo, Shiro tambaleó ligeramente y soltó un quejido, sosteniendo su brazo derecho con la mano.

Keith soltó el lápiz y posó la mano ahí, frotando con suavidad.

—¿Te duele…? —preguntó, mirándole desde abajo con preocupación.

—Un poco, fue un espasmo —sonrió y apretó esa manita— Estaré bien.

Keith se esforzó en regresarle el gesto, aunque la inquietud tardaría en desaparecer. Shiro le producía tantas cosas sin explicación, entre ellas esas ganas de protegerlo, aunque le llevase dos cabezas de altura y tanta experiencia, sobre todo.

—No tienes que estar de pie todo el rato, que no tengo cinco años —le golpeó con fingido enojo y tomando de su mano le empujó suavecito a su cama— Quédate ahí. Si tengo dudas, te avisaré.

Le sonrió, todavía sobando su muñeca con el brazalete titilante.

—Cual sea que tengas.

—Sí, sí —hizo menos con un ademán y clavando los ojos a su cuaderno— Tome una siesta o lea un libro, anciano.

La risa de Shiro, finalmente, le tranquilizó un poco.

¿Qué es el amor?

Mirándolo de reojo de cuanto en cuanto, el silencio no era molesto. Shiro turnaba sus atenciones en fisgonear desde la cama, a su celular sin prestarle real atención y a cerrar los ojos. Con los ojos entrecerrados sonreía con un deje de melancolía. Sólo cuando sumaba a Keith en ese encuadre, el irse tan lejos de la Tierra era menos emocionante.

Aunque algunas de sus noches estuvieran libres a lo largo del día se sometía a pruebas y exámenes previos para la expedición. Sólo durante el almuerzo y estas madrugadas de estudio podían creer que la vida no los concebía tan incompatibles.

Un próximo explorador de las estrellas y un futuro estudiante que le tendría que decir adiós.

—Shiro —bostezó y se rascó la cabeza— Aquí para medir la presión atmosf- —al mirar, enarcó la ceja— ¿Shiro? —se arrastró con cuidado de la silla de rueditas e inclinó.

Se había quedado dormido con la espalda recargada del cabecero de la cama.

Ahí y a esa distancia se percató de sus ojeras. Tenía que estar agotado de tanto ayudar hoy con Sam en calibrar el transbordador.

—Tonto… —suspiró Keith, dedicándole una sonrisita— Debes descansar, no hacer de maestro —retrocedió con la silla y moviendo la lamparita del escritorio más hacia su dirección, intentó no molestar.

Tenía que aprobar. Por él, por papá y también por Shiro.

Y aunque tenía eso en mente la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía concentrarse en los apuntes de él.

Keith era observador y él dormido era un nuevo fenómeno digno de estudio. Sus pestañas espesas y selladas, sus parpados rasgados, su expresión serena y los labios entreabiertos.

Y como buen investigador, de la observación más dedicada nacían nuevas interrogantes.

¿Por qué le mira tanto?

¿Por qué le produce tantas sensaciones buenas?

¿Por qué su sonrisa le hace sonreír y su risa carcajear?

¿Por qué las sudadas papas fritas del comedor sabían tan buenas si Shiro se las compartía?

¿Por qué le cae tan mal su inofensivo ex novio?

¿Por qué le parece tan maravilloso?

¿Qué es todo esto?

¿Amor? ¿Eso que dicen amor?

¿Qué es el amor?

No sabía que era el amor.

Las niñas del cole fantaseaban con príncipes como esos, que con un beso de amor verdadero las convirtiera en princesas también. De sólo recordarlo sacaba la lengua del asco.

—No quiero ser una princesa… —razonó con los labios abultados y el ceño fruncido. Maldiciendo en lo bajo al calor a sus mejillas.

Pero Shiro sí que era un príncipe.

Un príncipe espacial, y eso era mil veces mejor que tener un reino aburrido y caballos gordos.

En la televisión, una que otra vez había visto personajes declararse a la chica linda de turno y asegurar sus sentimientos en un beso.

Un beso.

Palideció segundos antes de sonrojar hasta las orejas.

Subió la mirada y tragó grueso.

Nuevas preguntas florecieron dentro su cabeza ya revuelta.

¿Con un beso sabría la verdad?

Su papá le había dado muchos besos cuando estuvo vivo. A las mejillas al dejarlo en el cole y a la frente antes de dormir. También le decía que le amaba antes de dárselos. Pero esta clase de besos escapaban de su entendimiento.

Con diecisiete ya debería saberlo, tal vez. ¿Pero cómo tendría tiempo de buscar a una chica que besar si desde niño todo para él era Shiro?

No sabía por qué Shiro le produce tantas cosas bonitas, tampoco sabe del amor y mucho menos sabe qué es un beso.

Pero, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

—Si sale una Hada madrina por la ventana y acabo con vestido, tú ganas… —gruñó avergonzado y muy bajito.

Su corazón latía descontrolado, sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo hervía de repentina fiebre. Mirarlo le daba vergüenza y dudaba de si era lo correcto.

Besar a alguien dormido debe ser algo ilegal.

Y si acababa preso por eso, ¿Shiro le pagaría la fianza o lo dejaría ahí por siempre por haberlo besado? ¿Y si lo odia?

Gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.

No se enterará.

Tenía que hacerlo, así sabría la verdad. Era el experimento a su investigación. Era un sacrificio por la ciencia, por supuesto. Matt estaría orgulloso de él.

Arrastró la silla con suma cautela y se acercó. Antes no había visto a Shiro tan de cerquita, y eso le hizo sonrojar. ¿Quizás cuando jugaban a las luchas le había mirado a esa distancia?

Tomó aliento, llenando sus pulmones para querer sedar ese corazón enloquecido. Y, a pesar del terror, su cuerpo reaccionó solo. Sus dedos trémulos acariciaron apenas los mechones de su flequillo, apartándolos para mirar a esos ojos afortunadamente cerrados.

Su respiración serena, su mano sobre el brazalete metálico, la calma que tenía, al menos en sueños.

Cuánto quisiera que dejara de dolerle, y con ese deseo entre los labios, cerró los ojitos con mucha fuerza y ladeó el rostro.

Al roce de sus bocas fue como fuegos artificiales estallando dentro su cuerpo. Se sentía mareado, sobresaltado, tranquilo y ansioso a la vez.

Cálido, suave, un poco húmedo.

Fue maravilloso, como comer dulces en una feria, como hacer piruetas en una moto de aire, como esas papas fritas, como esa risa bonita.

¿La felicidad se podía tocar? ¿En serio sí se podía?

Se apartó rápidamente, parpadeando rápido y cubriéndose la boca con asombro.

Lo había hecho.

¡Lo había hecho!

¿¡Lo había hecho!?

Su corazón no dejaba de brincar y sus manos seguían temblando.

Lagrimeó y sonrió debajo sus manitas.

Él fue su primer beso.

¿Qué es el amor?

—… ¿Keith? —murmuró ronco del sueño, removiéndose de la cama. Keith saltó de la silla— ¿Cuándo me dorm-

—Ya acabé —se levantó de golpe, recogiendo sus cosas a las carreras— ¡Mira lo tarde que es! —exclamó sobreactuado, señalando el reloj despertador de la mesita— Tengo que i-irme ya a dormir que si un profesor me pilla fuera me amonestan, ya sabes, ¡haha! Las reglas son las reglas —parloteó sin mirarlo y con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

¿Se había dado cuenta?

¿Lo había despertado?

¿Cuántos minutos pasaron entre el beso y que despertó? ¿Un minuto? ¿Uno y cuarenta? ¡¿Uno y sesenta?! No, ¡eso serían dos minutos?

¿Sí o no?

¿Sí o sí?

¿No o no?

—C-Claro… —parpadeó extrañado. Bostezó y se levantó, para acompañarlo a la puerta— Toma. Es la calculadora de la suerte —se la entregó con una sonrisita adormilada pero sincera— Con ella nada falla y… tiene —deslizó los dedos y la abrió, enseñándole un papelito minúsculo y del color de la cara interna de la tapa— Las formulas horribles que Matt quiere que memorice todos los días —le guiño cómplice, volviéndola a cerrar.

Keith con el rostro picando asintió y la agarró de un tirón.

—G-Gracias —balbuceó, odiándose segundo a segundo por estar tan nervioso. Maldición, ¿por qué lo había besado? ¡Las películas ni cuentos de princesas no mencionaban esta parte! — ¡Mañana te la devolver-

Shiro se encorvó para alcanzarle y acunando de esas mejillas afiebradas, le calló con un beso.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par creyó estar soñando. Su corazón iba a explotar, su estómago relleno de papas fritas, todos sus órganos, todo.

Sí o sí.

No habían Hadas madrinas rechonchas volando por ahí, pero sí que todo parecía estallar en colores. Sí su uniforme se volvía vestido rosa pastel con coronita incluida no se enojaría, con tal de que ese beso durase para siempre.

Ese roce tan sutil e ingenuo se deshizo, pero a pesar de lo breve y delicado, esa sensación cálida se resguardó dentro su pecho.

—Éxito mañana, Keith —le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa— Ya te devolví el beso, no olvides tu devolverme la calculadora.

Parpadeó, sus rodillas temblaban y la calculadora se le iba a caer de las manitas sudadas.

Su cara se hizo jardín por tanto rojo y violeta brillar.

—¡S-Sí! —saltó y le besó la mejilla, haciéndole ruborizar y contener una risita— ¡Mañana me devuelves ese!

Se escurrió por la puerta y cerró.

Desde afuera pudo escuchar la risa extrañada de Shiro, calentándole aún más el estómago.

Estrujó la calculadora a su pecho y suspiró.

¿Qué es el amor? ¿Es así?

Vaya, es genial.

—¡Alto ahí! —un vigilante al otro extremo del pasillo gruñó. Keith palideció: mierda — ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en el ala de- —Keith echó a correr hacia las escaleras— ¡Alto, deténgase ahí cadete! —los pesados pasos detrás le hicieron saber que le estaba persiguiendo.

Soltó una carcajada y alzó los brazos, saltando las barandillas de las escaleras para comer camino.

La felicidad en su pecho era tanta que gritó, sintiéndose tan libre, así fuera huyendo del vigilante y una amonestación.

¿Qué es el amor?

En los cuentos es un beso de amor verdadero y hacerse princesa, en la tele confesiones y besos de pasión.

¿Para Keith?

Huir en medio de la madrugada tras besar a un adormilado príncipe espacial.


End file.
